


Тебя ждет нечто лучшее

by sarritena



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cancer, F/M, Fluff, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarritena/pseuds/sarritena
Summary: Они получают странные царапины и ушибы, ударяются мизинцем о что-нибудь минимум раз в месяц, и иногда обжигают пальцы, но, будем честны, кто не делает того же самого? Они совершенно не неуклюжи и, как показывает время, не получали никаких серьёзных травм.С таким раскладом дел, думается Киту, ему не о чем волноваться.А затем начинают появляться синяки.Или: соулмейт!AU, где все твои ранки появляются на твоём соулмейте, а его - на тебе.





	Тебя ждет нечто лучшее

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're Due for Some Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466682) by [PrincexofxFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincexofxFlowers/pseuds/PrincexofxFlowers). 



> [ фикбучная версия](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6701402)

Киту шесть, когда он впервые замечает синяк и не может вспомнить, где же его получил. Он не обращает на это внимания, пока спустя неделю не замечает еле видимые линии на коленке. Они выглядят как почти зажившие царапины, но Кит в последние дни нигде не падал. Он рассказывает об этом родителям, и они, переглянувшись, предполагают, что, может, он ударился и не заметил. Это оправдание успокаивает Кита еще пару недель, но однажды вечером, пока он плещется в ванной, Кит замечает, как у него на руке прямо на глазах начинает проявляться синяк. Он паникует.  
  
— Мам! Пап! Началось! В этот раз я все видел!  
  
Его родители вбегают в ванную, и Кит активно показывает им на синяк, которого у него быть не должно. Они вдвоем вновь переглядываются тем самым взглядом, и его мама тепло улыбается, приседая у ванны, пока его отец прислоняется к раковине. Они рассказывают ему о соулмейтах.  
  
— Это хорошо, Кит, — его мама убирает пару локонов с его лица, не позволяя мыльной воде попасть ему в глаза. — Это значит, что где-то там есть человек, ждущий встречи с тобой.  
  
— Именно поэтому ты не помнил, как получил те царапины. Они попросту не твои.  
  
— О… Но у меня же не было крови… — Кит все еще не понимает что к чему, но его родители терпеливы и объясняют, что появляется не сама рана, а ее тень: синяки чуть меньше, порезы и царапины не кровоточат, а любые шрамы отпечатываются еле-еле. Кит сочувствует человеку с таким же синяком на руке. Потому что синяк был довольно большим.  
  
После этого Кит с огнем в глазах проверяет себя на наличие чужих синяков каждый день. Когда он находит такой, то показывает родителям, и вместе они придумывают разные истории о том, как же его соулмейт их получил. Большинство из них самые обычные: разбитые коленки и отбитые мизинцы на ногах. Однажды Кит обнаруживает синяк у себя на подбородке, царапины на ладонях и коленях, а его губа чуть припухает на пару часов. Родители быстро объявляют «падение с велосипеда» своему обеспокоенному сыну.  
  
С тех пор Кит ведет учет своих собственных разбитых коленок и синяков, записывая когда и как он заработал ту или иную ранку на случай, если его соулмейт когда-нибудь захочет спросить, откуда те взялись. Когда его родители об этом узнают, то дарят ему красивый блокнот с вставными страницами, чтобы Киту было легче следить за написанным. Еще они помогают ему с произношением и написанием историй, если те получались слишком длинными.  
  
Седьмое февраля — 6 лет. Разбил коленку, когда упал с велика.  
  
Восьмое февраля — 6 лет. Разбил вторую коленку, когда упал с велика.  
  
Девятое февраля — 6 лет. Разбил локоть, когда упал с велика. Наказан и лишен велика.  
— Он наказан, потому что пробрался на задний двор после отбоя, чтобы попрактиковаться. — Папа Кита.  
  
Двадцать седьмое мая — 6 лет. Царапина на левой руке. Разозлил дворовую кошку.  
  
Семнадцатое августа — 7 лет. Кит поскользнулся и ударился головой в бассейне. Мы отвезли его к докторам, и они сказали, что с ним все в порядке, но на лбу будет довольно большая шишка. — Мама Кита.  
  
Третье ноября — 7 лет. Порез от бумаги. На изо мы делали бумажных индеек.  
  
Второе января — 7 лет. Растянул лодыжку во время первого катания на коньках. Ты умеешь на них кататься?  
  
Конечно же, было намного больше синяков и ранок, большинство из которых не принадлежали Киту. Иногда он записывал вопросы, на которые, как он знает наверняка, его соулмейт и не вспомнит ответа. Но Кит все равно их спросит.  
  
Четвертое октября. Мне восемь лет (без понятия, сколько сейчас тебе), но сегодня, типа, четвертый раз на этой неделе, как ты обо что-то отбил себе мизинец. Ты ботинки вообще носишь?  
  
Двадцать восьмое декабря — 8 лет. У меня огромный синяк на спине? Что ты натворил???  
  
Тринадцатое июня — 9 лет. Ты, что, серьезно обжег обе свои руки? Как ты вообще умудрился?  
  
А после этого случаются плохие вещи.  
  
8 сент. — 9. Автокатастрофа.  
  
Слова написаны плохо: дрожащие и едва различимые от сломанной руки и того факта, что Кита трясет так сильно — полнейшее чудо то, что игла от капельницы еще не выпала из его здоровой руки. Последняя пара дней размывается, оставляя только воспоминания о том, как Кит едва не вылетел из лобового стекла, и о визге шин на мокром асфальте, который почти заглушил ругательства его папы и крик его мамы.  
  
Кит не хочет писать детальнее, да и не может, даже если бы хотел. Обычно он просит в такой ситуации своих родителей заполнить блокнот за него, но они…  
  
Кит не хочет, чтобы ему с этим помогали медсестры.  
  
Записи после этого становятся короткими и обрывистыми.  
  
17 янв. — 9. Меня ударили.  
  
20 янв. — 9. Меня ударили снова.  
  
22 янв. — 9. Меня ударили. Снова. Ударил в ответ.  
  
22 янв. — 9. Ремень. Был наказан за ответный удар.  
  
Его пребывание в детдоме долгое и неприятное. Его «письма» для соулмейта очень обрезаны в плане объяснений полученных ранок: ни деталей, ни причин. Просто краткая констатация фактов.  
  
И все это время Кит продолжает искать на себе не свои синяки. Их становится меньше, чем старше они вдвоем с соулмейтом становятся, но они дают своего рода успокоение и комфорт. Это единственная постоянная, оставшаяся в его жизни, и по ночам, когда Кит уверен, что рядом никого нет и он один, он обводит пальцами чужие синяки, чтобы напомнить себе, что где-то там есть человек, которому он нужен.  
  
Ему двенадцать, когда его соулмейт делает нечто странное. Кит прячется в своей комнате после драки, оглядывая собственные ссадины, когда замечает это. На внутренней стороне его запястья появляется странный синяк: изогнутый и широкий с одной стороны и узкий с другой. Это синяк очень необычной формы, и Кит пялится на него, пытаясь понять, что же на Земле мог сделать его соулмейт, чтобы его получить. Кит тянется к своему блокноту, чтобы записать вопрос — первый вопрос за очень долгое время, — когда медленно проявляется оставшаяся часть синяка на его руке.  
  
Сердце. Это синяк в форме сердца у него на запястье, маленький и аккуратный, и Кит улыбается, как ему кажется, впервые за несколько лет. Он хватает блокнот и пишет.  
  
Четвертое июня — 12 лет. Спасибо.  
  
Он рисует сердечко рядом с записью и закрывает записную книжку. Кит легонько проводит пальцами по синяку после этого: когда не может уснуть, когда он на грани, когда ему грустно. Он знает, что рано или поздно синяк исчезнет, но тот факт, что он вообще был, помогает Киту сильнее, чем он может выразить это словами.  
  
Ему тринадцать, когда его усыновляют Широганэ. Киту требуется время, но, в конце концов, он опускает для них все свои внутренние стены. Они хорошие люди, и даже Кит может сказать, что они действительно искренне за него переживают и беспокоятся.  
  
У них уже есть сын — старше Кита, — и от него так и веет спокойствием. Киту он нравится. Широ он тоже сразу же начинает нравиться, и, хоть это и немного ошеломляюще, Кит это очень ценит.  
  
Ему четырнадцать, когда он впервые говорит с Широ о своем соулмейте.  
  
— Кит, где ты получил такой огромный синяк? — Широ звучит очень обеспокоенно, и Кит оглядывает свою руку, и, да, на его плече действительно виднеется большой и болезненный синяк.  
  
— О. Я его даже и не заметил.  
  
— Как ты мог не заметить, как ударился так сильно, что получил вот такое?  
  
Кит пожимает плечами.  
  
— Он не мой, — Широ с сомнением смотрит на него, и Кит поясняет: — Это моего соулмейта.  
  
Он чувствует себя странно, когда говорит о них. К тому же, Кит не говорил о своем соулмейте с тех самых пор, как…  
  
— Как ты их различаешь?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Если ты не заметил, как синяк появился, как ты понял, что он не твой?  
  
— Я просто… могу? А ты разве не можешь?  
  
Широ качает головой.  
  
— Только если я явно не мог получить такую рану или если я не видел, как она появляется, а так я и различить их не могу. И не думаю, что большинство людей на такое вообще способны.  
  
— Ну… они просто… выглядят по-другому, наверное.  
  
— Да? Это очень круто, Кит, — улыбка на лице Широ выглядела правдивой и такой свободной от осуждения, что Кит невольно улыбается в ответ и в груди у него становится чуть легче.  
  
Кит не рассказывает Широ о своем блокноте, но если его соулмейт получает какой-нибудь необычный синяк или ссадину, то Кит делает какую-нибудь заметку, обычно добродушно посмеиваясь над ними.  
  
И годы продолжают идти дальше. Кит счастлив, а периодические травмы, которые не являются его заслугой, — приятное напоминание, что его соулмейт, хоть и испытывающие боль, живы и здоровы. Они вдвоем обменялись шрамами; Кит знает, что многие из них он дал им только после аварии, не говоря уже о других его неудачных случаях, но в ответ он тоже получил несколько шрамов от своего соулмейта.  
  
Кит всегда хотел встретить их, но только после долгожданной для Широ встречи своего соулмейта, Кит понимает, что начинает терять всякое терпение. Ему сейчас восемнадцать, и он ждет их уже двенадцать лет.  
  
Широ моментально замечает это, даже во время разгара семейного празднования такого знаменательного события. Он плюхается рядом с Китом на диван, ненадолго оставляя Аллуру с их родителями, и Кит сочувствует ей, да только девушка выглядит полностью расслабленной и спокойной. К тому же, Кит больше беспокоится о «я-знаю-о-чем-ты-думаешь» взгляде Широ.  
  
— Эй, не волнуйся. Они где-то там, я обещаю. Ты найдешь их.  
  
Кит пытается не выглядеть особо сомневающимся, но, должно быть, это не срабатывает, потому что Широ закатывает глаза и указывает на маленькие царапины у него на костяшках пальцев. Кит сжимает ладонь в кулак и смотрит, как линии двигаются вместе с кожей поверх костей. Вот так же царапины выглядят на них?  
  
— Они настоящие, и ты найдешь их так же, как и я.  
  
Кит улыбается и поднимает взгляд на Широ, только чтобы увидеть, как тот наблюдает за Аллурой с такой любовью во взгляде, которую Кит до этого никогда не видел на человеческих лицах. Он сглатывает и оглаживает внутреннюю сторону запястья, где столько лет назад было то маленькое сердце. Кит знает, что их встреча будет стоить всего этого ожидания.  
  
Он в университете, когда впервые слышит, как люди жалуются на то, какие же у них неуклюжие соулмейты. «Серьезно, я и половины стольких ран и синяков не получаю, сколько получают они. Ужасно, что люди вокруг постоянно обо мне беспокоятся».  
  
Ему почти двадцать один, и такие мысли к нему никогда не приходили в голову. Киту интересно, что думает о нем его соулмейт. Он явно задал им трепку в детстве, и Кит помнит больше чем один фонарь под глазом. Были ли они так же раздражены им? Конечно, все эти травмы было невозможно объяснить на расстоянии.  
  
Большинство шрамов на его теле — его собственные, и Кит думает, каково это для человека на том конце их связи.  
  
Они получают странные царапины и ушибы, ударяются мизинцем о что-нибудь минимум раз в месяц, и иногда обжигают пальцы, но, будем честны, кто не делает того же самого? Они совершенно не неуклюжи и, как показывает время, не получали никаких серьёзных травм.  
  
С таким раскладом дел, думается Киту, ему не о чем волноваться.  
  
А затем начинают появляться синяки.  
  
Сначала появляется только парочка, и единственное, что волнует Кита — это то, что они выглядят плохо на нем, и он может только представить, как они смотрятся на его соулмейте, но, в принципе, ничего страшного. Каждый иногда получает довольно паршивые синяки.  
  
— У тебя этот синяк уже долговато, Кит. Он твой?  
  
Кит навещает Широ на выходных и лежит, распластавшись на диване и откровенно игнорируя свою домашнюю работу, в старой паре домашних шорт, из которых он давно вырос. Кит опускает взгляд и смотрит на свое бедро, хотя ему и не нужно — он прекрасно знает, о каком именно синяке говорит Широ.  
  
— Нет, это их. Наверное, он просто слишком глубокий и долго заживает.  
  
Широ кивает, но все равно время от времени бросает в сторону Кита обеспокоенные взгляды до конца недели. Кит на это не обращает внимания и почти сразу забывает об этом разговоре, когда возвращается обратно к будням в университете.  
  
Но синяки только продолжают появляться. И они не исчезают.  
  
Ноги Кита выглядят ужасно, покрытые множеством ярких и огромных синяков и парой порезов. Кит начал бы волноваться о своем здоровье, если бы не знал, что это все не его. На этой мысли его сердце сжимается от ледяного чувства вины, вспыхивающего в груди, потому что теперь он волнуется за здоровье своего соулмейта.  
  
Одним вечером Кит сидит за столом, работая над эссе, когда темно-фиолетовый синяк прямо у него на глазах начинает расползаться по костяшкам левой руки быстрее обычного, занимая места больше, чем себе может позволить любая несломанная кость.  
  
Кит паникует. Он тревожно ходит по своей комнате в общежитии и пытается придумать, чем он может им помочь, но ничего не приходит на ум, и он чувствует себя. Таким. Бесполезным.  
  
С ними все в порядке?  
  
Они в безопасности?  
  
Кит не заканчивает эссе. Он даже не спит. Он проводит следующие два дня в тревожности, обеспокоенности и слабости, и, в итоге, это все нагоняет его, и Кит теряет сознание в общежитии в разгар дня. Он просыпается где-то после полудня следующего дня, только чтобы узнать, что появилось еще больше синяков. Кит бесчувственно буравит их взглядом.  
  
Эти ранки и синяки, призванные быть обнадеживающими, приносившие ему раньше спокойствие и утешение, сейчас заставляют его чувствовать себя нездорово от страха.  
  
Он не может помочь им.  
  
Пару дней спустя у него начинает идти кровь носом без всякой причины. Кит пропускает послеобеденные лекции, чтобы спрятаться в общежитии, пытаясь остановить кровь и взять себя в руки.  
  
Ты не должен истекать кровью, если кровоточит твой соулмейт, но Кит знает, что это не его кровь так же, как он знает, что эти синяки не его… так же, как он знает, что эта осевшая в костях усталость тоже не его.  
  
А после на руках начинают появляться уколы от иголок. Две на одном локте, одна на другом и куча маленьких порезов на ладонях. Кит даже не думает, когда хватается за телефон.  
  
«Капельница», — блекло мелькает у него в голове, пока он ждет ответа Широ.  
  
— Привет, как дела, Кит?  
  
— Широ, я… я думаю, мой соулмейт умирает, — и именно в этот момент осознание всей ситуации врезается в Кита на всей скорости; все, о чем он волновался всю прошлую неделю, но упорно игнорировал, топит его единой волной. Как только слова покидают его рот, слезы отказываются останавливаться. — Они умирают, Широ, и я ничего не могу сделать!  
  
Широ говорит что-то, но Кит его не слышит, не может слышать ничего, кроме крутящихся в голове слов.  
  
Они умирают.  
  
Снова, и снова, и снова.  
  
А затем рядом с ним оказываются Широ с Аллурой, и Кит не может даже найти в себе сил, чтобы понять, как быстро они должны были ехать, чтобы добраться до него в такое короткое время. Особенно, когда они смотрят на него с разбитыми и сожалеющими лицами, и Кит знает.  
  
Кит знает, как плохо он выглядит: покрытый чужими синяками, свернувшийся на краю кровати, с непрекращающимися слезами и раскрасневшимися глазами. Он знает, что выглядит, скорее всего, жалко, но ему все равно, потому что в следующий миг Широ и Аллура вместе обнимают его, гладят по голове и шепчут успокаивающие слова, к которым он не прислушивается… которым он бы не поверил, даже если бы слушал. И, в конце концов, он засыпает.  
  
Когда Кит просыпается, эти двое все еще с ним, тихо переговариваются поверх его макушки. Ему не хочется знать, о чем они говорят, и поэтому он садится, потирая глаза и заставляя разговор оборваться. Они долго молчат, пока Аллура не заговаривает первой:  
  
— Доброе утро, Кит, — ее голос тихий и нежный.  
  
Кит оглядывается на нее и кивает, не чувствуя ни сил, ни настроения для разговора. Он опускает взгляд и смотрит на свои ладони. На них парочка новых следов от уколов, вокруг каждого из которых появился синяк.  
  
— Я пойду достану нам завтрак, ладно?  
  
Кит кивает еще раз. Он не уверен, что в него что-то влезет, но, возможно, это ее способ помочь им с Широ и оставить их для братского разговора наедине.  
  
Она уходит, а Кит отказывается смотреть на Широ, даже когда тот наконец-то заговаривает.  
  
— Кит… Я не могу сделать вид, что понимаю… что понимаю, каково тебе. У меня нет личного опыта в такой ситуации, но я всегда рядом для тебя. И Аллура тоже. И мама с папой на расстоянии одного телефонного звонка, и… и ты просто должен поверить, что с ними все будет в порядке.  
  
Киту кажется, что он вновь вот-вот расплачется. За глазами начинает наклевываться приступ головной боли, а дыхание выходит слишком дрожащим.  
  
— Ты тоже прошел через многие плохие вещи, и они, скорее всего, очень за тебя переживали, но ты справился. Тебе просто нужно поверить в них так же, как, я знаю, они когда-то поверили в тебя.  
  
— Тогда была автокатастрофа, Широ, это не то же самое! — горько выплевывает Кит. — Я пережил аварию, а пара драк с подростками не, — он общо указывает на свои покрытые синяками ноги и руки, — вот эта вот херь!  
  
— Кит…  
  
— Нет! Это другое, Широ, и ты это прекрасно знаешь! — Кит сбрасывает руку Широ со своего плеча и вскакивает на ноги, оборачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на своего брата. — Люди переживают то, что пережил я, каждый день. А я даже не знаю… — он взбудораженно запускает ладонь в волосы. — Что бы это ни было, это другое! Они могут умереть! Они могут… — его голос трескает и ломается, и Кит замолкает, вместо этого пытаясь восстановить дыхание и не обращать внимания на собравшиеся в глазах слезы. Он делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает. — Они — единственное… Они — единственное, что было у меня всю мою жизнь. Этот человек, которого я никогда не видел, — единственный, кто был со мной всегда, и я не могу… я не могу потерять их, Широ… Я не могу.  
  
— Ты их не потеряешь, — Широ тоже встает и осторожно касается одной из рук Кита. Он слегка проводит по округлым следам от уколов. — Эти метки… Они от капельницы. Все эти следы от игл капельниц. Где бы они ни были, им помогают. Их доктора сделают все возможное, чтобы их спасти. Кит, я обещаю. Будет страшно, вам обоим будет страшно, но тебе нужно оставаться сильным. С ними все будет хорошо. Я ни на секунду не поверю, что жизнь сделает с тобой такое, Кит. Тебя ждет нечто лучшее, и оно обязательно придет. Просто продержись сейчас, ладно? Ты их не потеряешь.  
  
Кит кивает, потому что он не уверен, что ему еще делать в такой ситуации. Ему теперь спокойнее, но он все еще беспокоится. И Киту не кажется, что он перестанет волноваться, пока не встретит своего соулмейта и собственными глазами не убедится, что они живы и здоровы, но он даже представить не может, когда это произойдет. Поэтому он просто кивает.  
  
— Спасибо, Широ… Я пойду в душ, пока Аллура не вернулась.  
  
— Хорошо. Я буду здесь, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится.  
  
Кит еще раз кивает и прошаркивает к ванной. Он стягивает с себя футболку и окидывает свое тело взглядом в зеркале, выискивая новые синяки. Обычно он делал это поздно ночью, прямо перед сном, но в последнюю пару недель он заметил, что неосознанно начал осматривать себя два раза в день. Облегчение захлестывает его, когда Кит не находит новых ранок. Это почти заставляет его расплакаться, но он делает несколько глубоких вдохов и затем забирается в душ.  
  
Горячая струя снимает напряжение у него в шее и в плечах. Вода очищает его лицо от высохших на коже слез, и Кит не понимает, каким отвратительным и вспотевшим он был, пока это все с него не смывается. Обычно он не из тех людей, кто долго нежится под душем, но в этот раз он чуть медлит. Звук бегущей воды и постоянное ощущение того, как она струится по коже, успокаивают и убаюкивают его в приятное бесчувственное состояние, совершенно отличное от того, что было ранее вызвано его паникой.  
  
Когда он заканчивает, Аллура уже вернулась с завтраком, а Широ закидывает в ванную поношенную футболку и пару джинсов, чтобы спасти свою невесту от вида своего голого младшего брата. Кит выходит из ванной, окруженный облачком пара и с неприятно липнущей к коже одеждой, но он чистый и не может сказать, что ему не стало чуточку лучше.  
  
Аллура — святая женщина — вернулась с разными видами еды. Здесь и фрукты, и булочки с йогуртом, и другая полезная еда, в то же время рядом стоят пакеты с типичной жирным завтраком из небольшого ресторанчика неподалеку: сосиски, бекон, приготовленные тремя разными способами яйца, хашбрауны, очень сильно обмазанные маслом тосты и очень-очень много кофе; еще на столе стояла коробка с пончиками разных вкусов, о которых Кит раньше и не знал. Он не уверен, как девушка смогла упихать так много еды в его общажную комнату, если честно.  
  
— Я не знала, к чему у тебя сегодня лежит душа, и поэтому взяла всего понемножку.  
  
Кит не плачет — действительно не плачет, — но он улыбается Аллуре дрожащей улыбкой.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Он все еще не уверен, хочется ли ему есть, но все равно берет булочку и пару кусочков бекона, присаживаясь на кровати. Правда, как только он делает первый укус, то сразу понимает, как же он голоден, и, если подумать, он не помнит, чтобы он вчера что-либо ел. Он мысленно замечает, как берет добавку… а потом и еще одну.  
  
Широ и Аллура не заставляют его разговаривать, и Кит ценит это. Они заполняют тишину вокруг тихими обсуждениями работы, кино и маленьких вещей, которые нужно починить у них в доме, и изредка Кит тоже добавляет что-то в разговор. Атмосфера приятная.  
  
Между ними тремя они как-то умудряются прикончить почти всю еду, а остатки оперативно упаковывают в мини-холодильник Кита, чтобы съесть чуть позже. Они проводят весь день играя в видеоигры и карты и смотря фильмы; и Кит знает, что должен сейчас быть на лекциях, но ему, честно говоря, все равно. У него давно не было выходных от учебы, и Кит понимает, что если кто-нибудь рядом не поможет ему удержать внимание на вещах вокруг, то он начнет мысленно себя накручивать, а это последнее, в чем он сейчас нуждается.  
  
Никаких новых ран не появляется, и Кит решает, что это хороший знак.  
  
Кит не спрашивает, как долго они планируют остаться с ним, но ближе к десяти часам Широ начинает копаться в шкафу Кита в поисках лишних одеял.  
  
— Учитывая, что у тебя нет друзей, я удивлен, что ты настолько хорошо подготовлен к возможным гостям, — Широ передает Аллуре одеяло и закидывает для нее подушку на диван, после начиная устраивать место для себя на полу рядом с диваном.  
  
— Вы вдвоем можете лечь на кровати, — Кит неловко переступает с ноги на ногу. — Я не против поспать на диване.  
  
Широ смотрит на него подняв брови, а Аллура демонстративно садится на диван.  
  
— Кит, это твоя кровать. И мне уже приходилось спать на диване.  
  
— Это мы тут ночуем, а не ты. К тому же, без обид, ты выглядишь так, будто не спал целый месяц. Спи в кровати.  
  
Кит кивает и больше не возражает. Ему кажется, что он сможет проспать всю неделю, но сначала он ждет, пока уснут Аллура и Широ, чтобы выловить свой блокнот из глубин прикроватной тумбочки.  
  
Последние записи написаны его обеспокоенно-неаккуратным почерком и повторяют разные варианты одного и того же вопроса снова и снова.  
  
Ты в порядке?  
  
Кит на секунду медлит, держа ручку над следующей строкой в блокноте.  
  
Рядом раздается шуршание, а затем глухой удар и звук, подозрительно похожий на болезненный стон Широ. Кит оглядывается и видит, что Аллура перевернулась и упала с края во сне, приземлившись на удобно расположившегося у подножья дивана его брата.  
  
Кит приподнимает бровь, но Широ качает головой. На его лице выражение нежного раздражения, какое бывает у глубоко влюбленных людей, и Широ протягивает руку, стягивая одеяло с дивана и укрывая им свою спящую невесту. Он засыпает за считанные секунды.  
  
Кит наблюдает за ними еще чуть-чуть. Эта сцена не оставляет на языке горечи, однако если бы сложившаяся ситуация была немного другой, то вполне возможно, что и его ощущения были другими. Вместо этого вид перед ним делает его грустным. Кит поворачивается обратно и наконец-то начинает писать.  
  
Тринадцатое сентября — 20 лет. Надеюсь, ты в порядке. Не могу дождаться встречи с тобой.  
  
На следующее утро он обнаруживает несколько новых шрамов на руках, но усилием воли заставляет себя остаться спокойным. Иглы капельницы иногда нужно переставлять. И все же Кит с сочувствием смотрит на особо яркие новые синяки.  
  
Завтрак чуть менее экстравагантный этим утром: холодные хлопья и остатки вчерашнего ужина. Они решают прогуляться до ближайшего парка после еды и остаются на улице на пару часов.  
  
Кит сверхчувствителен ко всему, что делает, и старается никак себе не навредить. Ему не хочется, чтобы его травмы мешали его соулмейту, и Кит даже не знает, могут ли они различить свои синяки от его. Он не хочет усложнять работу их докторам.  
  
Они полностью пропускают обед, вместо этого решая остановиться у магазинчика мороженого по пути к общежитию Кита.  
  
— Так жарко, — стонет Аллура. Они сидят за столиком на небольшой веранде, и их мороженое тает почти быстрее, чем они успевают его есть. — Разве температура не должна падать к осени?  
  
— Да, но сегодня на улице хорошо, — отвечает Кит. Он возит ложкой по своему стаканчику, хмурясь. — Я почти не выходил из общаги большую часть времени за последнюю пару недель.  
  
Широ в ответ кивает.  
  
— Правда. Но ты в черном, и кажется, будто ты сейчас точно перегреешься.  
  
Кит не обращает внимания на этот комментарий и возвращается к безопасной территории:  
  
— Ты уже нашла платье, Аллура?  
  
Аллура недоуменно моргает, а спустя пару секунд понимает смену темы в разговоре.  
  
— Пока еще нет. Я должна была пойти в салон на этих выходных с Шей, но у ее парня случились семейные неотложные обстоятельства, и она хотела побыть рядом с ним, что я, конечно же, понимаю.  
  
Кит кивает. Конечно, она понимает — сейчас она делает то же самое.  
  
— Не смахивай мое волнение о твоем здоровье в сторону, Кит! — Широ произносит это, шутливо его отчитывая.  
  
— Широ, я планирую вашу свадьбу. У меня нет времени на такие фривольные вещи, как солнечные удары.  
  
Широ закатывает глаза, а Аллура смеется, и так они проводят весь следующий час, обсуждая предстоящую свадьбу. Точная дата пока еще не выбрана, но они почти сошлись на цветовой гамме.  
  
— А для платья, мне кажется, лучше что-то обтягивающее и пышное одновременно? Может, юбку трампет?  
  
Кит делает вид, что знает, что это за юбка такая. Аллура же видит его насквозь и участливо рисует немного угловатый набросок на ближайшей салфетке.  
  
— О, это очень даже красиво, — он, в итоге, соглашается. Кит не эксперт в моде — это знают все, кто когда-либо видел его лично, — но он точно может сказать, когда что-то выглядит красиво. А это платье точно будет прекрасно смотреться на Аллуре.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что я говорю это, но Кит пра…  
  
— Широ, нет! Это к неудаче! — Аллура дергается, чтобы одновременно закрыть салфетку руками и повернуть голову Широ в другую сторону; и это — сжатая версия того, как Широ оказался измазанным в растаявшем пломбире Аллуры.  
  
— Это же даже не настоящее платье, — он ворчит, используя, наверное, уже седьмую по счету салфетку в попытке очистить свое лицо от липкого сиропа.  
  
Кит и Аллура смеются слишком сильно, чтобы даже как-то на это ответить.  
  
Когда они наконец-то добираются до общежития Кита, Широ сразу же забирается в душ, а Аллура успешно уговаривает Кита накрасить тому ногти. Это странно, но приятно, и Кит думает, что, наверное, это чувство — как если бы у него была старшая сестра.  
  
Очевидно, он говорит это вслух.  
  
— Ну, то есть, я же стану твоей сводной сестрой, так что да? Так оно и есть. В следующий раз я принесу маски для лица, и все будет просто потрясающе.  
  
Кит не уверен, звучит ли ее предложение интересно или отвратительно, но он все равно смиряется со своей судьбой.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Широ вываливается из ванной и удивленно приподнимает брови, завидев открывшуюся перед ним сцену, но, как только Аллура заканчивает с Китом и поворачивается к нему с простой командой «руки», он садится рядом и кладет руки перед собой. У него сбоку на запястье синяк — у них у обоих по синяку на запястьях, — и Киту интересно, чей он именно.  
  
Когда она заканчивает с Широ, Аллура передает Киту баночку и просит его тоже накрасить ей ногти. Он ужасен в этом деле, и Аллура не позволяет ему даже коснуться своей второй руки, прося Широ закончить начатое. Тот в покраске ногтей не лучше.  
  
 — Вы оба смехотворны, — она ворчит, осматривая дрожащие мазки и попавший куда не нужно лак. Широ превзошел самого себя и даже попытался нарисовать маленькие рисуночки, что почти сделало его работу только хуже.  
  
Пока они спорили о лаке на ногтях и какой фильм посмотреть, Кит встает, чтобы приготовить ужин, состоящий из вскипяченной в его электрочайнике воды, залитой в чеплашке с быстро завариваемой лапшой, и немного отсыревших чипсов.  
  
— Не завидую студенческой жизни, — тихо отмечает Широ, подгребая себе чипсов.  
  
Аллура согласно кивает.  
  
В конце концов, они смотрят ужаснейшие перезапуски старых реалити-шоу допоздна, и в этот раз Аллура даже не начинает мучиться с диваном.  
  
Кит не может уснуть, и где-то после полуночи он видит, как у него на руке появляется новый шрам. Может, анализ крови? Но так поздно ночью? Кит записывает вопрос в блокнот и наконец-то засыпает.  
  
Широ и Аллура покидают его на следующее утро.  
  
— Позвони мне. Я серьезно, — Широ хлопает его по плечу. — В любое время, когда тебе нужно с кем-нибудь поговорить.  
  
Кит кивает, и в следующий момент его уже крепко сжимает в объятиях Аллура.  
  
— Широ тут не единственный обладатель телефона. Я тоже рядом, хорошо?  
  
— Хорошо, — Кит тихо ей улыбается.  
  
Когда они уходят, Кит начинает убираться: собирает грязное белье в кучу, чтобы разобраться с ним попозже, моет стоящую с прошлой ночи посуду, пылесосом высасывает крошки от чипсов из дивана. После этого его затягивает домашняя работа, он также пишет электронные письма учителям, интересуясь, что он пропустил за прошедшие два дня. Сегодня суббота, поэтому если они быстро ему ответят, то он сможет вернуться в привычный ритм к понедельнику; но сейчас ему пока что нечего делать.  
  
Кит решает принять душ. Он шаркает до ванны, стягивает свою футболку через голову и замирает на месте, когда видит свое отражение в зеркале.  
  
С правой стороны у него на груди точки. Шесть точек. Шесть точек разного размера, очень похожие на следы от капельницы у него на руках, которые выглядят покрытыми еще большим количеством синяков.  
  
— Что за хрень? — Кит шепчет, наклоняясь к зеркалу, чтобы разглядеть отражение поближе.  
  
Одна из отметин похожа, скорее, на порез и находится чуть ближе к шее, а за ней, дальше ключиц, идеально круглая метка по-больше, и еще немного ниже — две маленькие симметричные точки.  
  
— Что за хрень?  
  
Кит хватает телефон и делает фотографию, отправляя ее Широ.  
  
Для Широ: «Ок, верь или нет, но я тут действительно пытаюсь не паниковать по любой мелочи, и, стоит заметить, сегодня синяки выглядят чуток лучше, но… /Что за херь???? /»  
  
Он поворачивается спиной к зеркалу, чтобы проверить новые изменения и там, и находит маленькое черное пятнышко на своем правом бедре, прямо над резинкой своих боксеров.  
  
— Что за херня?! — он вылетает из ванной и открывает блокнот.  
  
Пятнадцатое сентября. У тебя сраная дырень на бедре???? Где ты ее получил???  
  
Написание вопроса, к удивлению, принесло некую долю удовлетворения, хоть Кит и был разочарован, что не получил ответа от Широ сразу же. Он закрывает блокнот и проверяет телефон.  
  
От Широ: «Некоторые синяки побледнели? Кит, это замечательно!»  
  
Кит закатывает глаза.  
  
Для Широ: «Ты, что, пропустил ту часть, где у них появились дырки в груди?»  
  
От Широ: «Это чтобы помочь им. Ты сказал, что пытаешься остаться спокойным, так попробуй быть и оптимистичным. Аллура очень за тебя рада, кстати говоря».  
  
Кит с этим не спорит и просто отвечает быстрым «спасибо», убирая телефон на тумбу и забираясь в душ.  
  
Когда он выходит из ванной, то проверяет электронную почту, обнаруживая, что все его профессора очень понимающие и он освобожден от всех работ, которые пропустил. Эссе, которые от него требуются, простые и быстрые, и Кит заканчивает с половиной из них к ночи; другая часть может быть без проблем закончена когда-нибудь завтра.  
  
Наступает полночь; Кит смотрит на свои руки, но никаких новых отметин не появляется. Кит говорит себе не волноваться, ведь расписания в больницах сумасшедшие, и идет спать.  
  
На утро тоже ничего не появляется.  
  
Кит не знает, нужно ли ему беспокоиться, но большинство синяков выглядят побледневшими, и он мысленно говорит себе успокоиться.  
  
Новых отметок нет и на следующее утро.  
  
Или на следующее.  
  
У Кита нет никакого способа, чтобы узнать о состоянии своего соулмейта, кроме, разве что, стабильного улучшения синяков у него на теле и того, что раз в неделю кожа вокруг шрамов у него на груди становится красноватой и раздраженной. И выглядит болезненно.  
  
Несколько недель спустя Кит замечает синяк на мизинце.  
  
Они ударились о какой-то угол мизинцем на ноге.  
  
Это первая травма за последние два месяца, которая не заставляет Кита моментально запаниковать. Он даже немного улыбается.  
  
Двадцать восьмое октября — 20 лет. Рад видеть, что ты все еще продолжаешь быть собой.  
  
Два дня спустя Кит вновь находит черную метку у себя на бедре, пониже первой.  
  
Тридцатое октября — 20 лет. У тебя появилась еще одна дыра в бедре?  
  
После этого на долгое время все затихает. У Кита все еще остались синяки от капельниц на одной из рук, а его грудь как по расписанию раз в неделю становится раздражительной вокруг тех следов. Но больше — ничего.  
  
Это приятная смена скорости, сравнивая с тем, к чему он привык за последние три месяца.  
  
Широ и Аллура счастливы. Они покупают Киту торт и обещают, что, когда он найдет своего соулмейта, они купят торт и для них с подходящей надписью «Мой соулмейт пережил таинственную болезнь», выведенной красной глазурью сверху. Торт Кита и без этого вкусный.  
  
Через пару месяцев Кит находит еще одну метку на бедре, прямо рядышком с самой первой.  
  
Пятое марта — 20 лет. Серьезно? Еще одна? Зачем? Для чего они?  
  
Затем проходит еще две недели, и Кит сидит на уроке, когда замечает его. На его запястье странный синяк, но Кит его уже видел до этого. Он смотрит на него не моргая и задерживает дыхание, пока, наконец-то,  _наконец-то_ , не появляется вторая часть сердца.  
  
Кит хочет закричать, но его группа сейчас пишет тест. Ему приходится приложить все свои силы, чтобы сконцентрировать свое внимание на бумагах перед ним. Ему интересно, почему оно появилось именно сейчас. До этого это случилось только раз, прямо после особо жесткой драки, а в этот раз он точно не был ранен так… и именно от этой мысли Киту хочется удариться головой о стол. Он был так осторожен, чтобы не заработать никаких ранок и не отвлекать его соулмейта от того, что с ними происходило; он не получал никаких синяков на протяжении нескольких месяцев. Он не подавал признаков жизни своему соулмейту минимум шесть месяцев, и Кит знает, что будь он на другой стороне в этой ситуации, то начал бы рвать на себе волосы от беспокойства.  
  
Полный решимости, Кит пробегается по последней странице теста и торопится обратно в общежитие, радостный, что у него больше нет уроков и лекций в этот день. Когда он добирается до своей комнаты, то скидывает сумку у двери и падает на кровать. Все мысли к голове мечутся в поиске того, как же он может дать понять своему соулмейту, что с ним все в порядке.  
  
В итоге, он останавливается кое на чем. Кит не знает, как хорошо это сработает, но он все равно начинает щелкать по своему запястью, ударяя в одну и ту же точку, пока он буквально не перестает чувствовать свой палец или запястье. Тогда Кит меняет угол удара и повторяет все заново. В конце концов, он остается с довольно корявым, но все равно сердцем.  
  
Девятнадцатое марта — 20 лет. Я рад, что с тобой все хорошо.  
  
Через два месяца шрамы у него на груди становятся меньше, обрастая парочкой новых меток, которые, скорее всего, являются следами от швов.  
  
Кит делает фотографию и отправляет ее Широ.  
  
Широ отвечает чуть смазанным селфи, где он и Аллура широченно улыбаются и держат большие пальцы вверх.  
  
Кожа на груди Кита после этого практически заживает. Шрамы все еще продолжают заживать, но, он надеется, его соулмейт начинает возвращаться к норме.  
  
Кит пишет в своем блокноте.  
  
Двадцать пятое мая — 20 лет. Я так тобой горжусь. Я правда не могу дождаться встречи с тобой.  
  
Месяц спустя Кит стоит посреди студенческого кампуса в паре городов от дома, чтобы встретиться с крестным отцом Аллуры, мужчиной по имени Коран, и обсудить с ним несколько свадебных нюансов. О, и… и возможность стажировки в этом университете.  
  
Кит стоит в самом центре внутреннего дворика кампуса, безнадежно потерянный и пытающий понять, какой стороной нужно держать ужасно нашкрябанную Широ карту, когда каждый нерв в его теле вспыхивает. Он медленно поднимает взгляд от карты и поворачивается, замечая парня — самого красивого парня, которого он когда-либо видел, — стоящего неподалеку, и Кит просто знает.  
  
Это его соулмейт.  
  
 _Это его соулмейт._  
  
Кит может с уверенностью это сказать из-за дрожащей в воздухе энергии, так же, как он может отличить не свои синяки… так же, как он мог почувствовать, когда его соулмейт пошел на поправку, после всего, что с ними случилось.  
  
Кит может с уверенностью это сказать.  
  
И, судя по тому, как парень медленно оборачивается и смотрит на него, его соулмейт тоже это чувствует.  
  
Кит всю свою жизнь ждал этого момента — пятнадцать лет, если быть точным, — и сейчас, когда ему двадцать один, Кит наконец-то встречает своего соулмейта и вдруг неожиданно все, что он когда-либо чувствовал, вскипает у него в груди, борясь за место на поверхности. Каждое его сомнение, каждое его волнение, каждое «Боже, пожалуйста, пусть я им хотя бы понравлюсь» стоят прямо напротив него, и Кит не знает, что ему делать.  
  
И они все еще смотрят на него.  
  
— Ты, — Кит начинает двигаться вперед.  
  
Глаза парня расширяются практически комически, и он делает несколько шагов назад, но это бесполезно перед непоколебимым наступлением Кита. Парниша упирается спиной в одну из декоративных колонн у здания, а Кит останавливается прямо перед ним, хватает его за грудки и…  
  
Ладно, это действительно не то, что он хотел сделать, не то, что он должен был делать, даже если и хотел; и вот оно — первое впечатление. Сознание Кита выкрикивает сотни разных вариантов начала разговора, и он не может выбрать только один, потому что он должен задать все эти вопросы, должен озвучить столько своих мыслей, но единственной общей целью было: «наложи на него руки, просто убедись, что он настоящий и живой», и, ну, он ее успешно выполнил. Время стартовать от того, что у него сейчас есть.  
  
— Ты, — повторяет Кит. — Что это за херь?! — он дергает ворот своей футболки вниз и чуть вбок, обнажая шрамы, которые давным-давно врезались в его память. — Что. За бляцкая. Херь.  
  
Парень смотрит на него с полуоткрытым ртом, а взгляд Кита падает на правую сторону груди парня, полностью скрытую тканью, но Кит все равно знает, что он увидит под ней.  
  
Наверное, он нарушает тысячу правил в социальном этикете и переступает несколько линий, обозначенных в книге «Как принято себя вести, когда встречаешь своего соулмейта», но Киту все равно, как и парню напротив, потому что тот протягивает руку к краю собственной рубашки и оттягивает воротник в сторону, показывая точно такую же пару шрамов. На груди у его соулмейта шрамы выглядят все еще только заживающими, и Кит сдерживает себя, чтобы не провести по ним пальцами.  
  
— Что случилось? — Кит не обращает внимания на то, каким тихим и уязвимым вмиг становится его голос.  
  
— У меня была лейкемия.  
  
Кита разрывает между тем, как красив голос его соулмейта, и тем, насколько ужасны только что прозвучавшие слова.  
  
— Ты… но ты?.. — Кит не может закончить предложение, не знает даже, что бы он сказал, сумей он его закончить.  
  
— Я на ремиссии. Уже три месяца.  
  
Кит глупо кивает. Он чувствует, как в уголках глаз начинают собираются слезы, — все его эмоции и переживания за последний год, наконец-то, обретают смысл; и вся радость от долгожданной —  _долгожданной_  — встречи с его соулмейтом захлестывает его с головой.  
  
— С тобой все в порядке, — Кит тихо шепчет, а затем, потому что он может, он повторяет это еще раз, громче: — С тобой все в порядке, и ты живой. Ты…  
  
— Лэнс, — парень улыбается, и в его глазах тоже блестят слезы. — Меня зовут Лэнс.  
  
Кит смеется и ослабляет хватку на рубашке Лэнса. Однако он не отходит, не опускает даже рук. — Я Кит.  
  
— Кит, — парень лыбится — и это лучшая улыбка, которую Кит когда-либо видел. — Я очень долго ждал встречи с тобой, — он отнимает одну из рук Кита от своей груди и переплетает их пальцы между их телами. — Мне думается, настало время, когда меня ждет нечто лучшее.  
  
— И меня, — Кит дергается вперед, обхватывая Лэнса руками и пряча лицо в его шее, — … и меня.  
  
\-----  
  
Лэнс, как оказывается, во-первых, один из учеников Корана, во-вторых, то самое семейное неотложное обстоятельство парня Шей и, в-третьих, огромный любитель селфи.  
  
Кит закидывает телефоны Широ и Аллуры минимум пятью фотографиями каждого, и все это идет параллельно крикам, восклицательным знакам и счастливым смайликам.  
  
Они отвечают с таким же напором энтузиазма.  
  
Может, даже радостнее.


End file.
